lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AnimalLover63/The Lion King: Adventures in the Pride Lands
So here's an idea for a new lion king series it's called The Lion King: Adventures in the Pride Lands, unlike the other lion king shows which are foucsing the original film it's based on this version will be based around the live action remake. Plot (TBA) Cast/Characters (TBA) Animals Mammals *African Lion (Panthera leo) *Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) *Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) *Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) *Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) *African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) *Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) *Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) *Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) *Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) *River Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) *Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) *Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) *Impala (Aepyceros melampus) *Western White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus mearnsi) *Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) *Topi (Damaliscus lunatus jimela) *Red Lechwe (Kobus leche) *Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus) *Giant Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger variani) *Ellipsen Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus ellipsiprymnus) *Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri) *Günther's Dik-Dik (Madoqua guentheri) *Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus) *Zebra Duiker (Cephalophus zebra) *Water Chevrotain (Hyemoschus aquaticus) *Barbary Deer (Cervus elaphus barbarus) *Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) *Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) *Walia Ibex (Capra walie) *Aoudad (Ammotragus lervia) *Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) *African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) *Serval (Leptailurus serval) *African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) *Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) *Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) *Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) *Ethiopian Wolf (Canis simensis) *Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) *African Civet (Civettictis civetta) *Common Genet (Genetta genetta) *Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) *Zorilla (Ictonyx striatus) *African Clawless Otter (Aonyx capensis) *Cape Fur Seal (Arctocephalus pusillus) *Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) *Cape Ground Squirrel (Xerus inauris) *South African Springhare (Pedetes capensis) *Barbary Striped Grass Mouse (Lemniscomys barbarus) *Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) *Black and Rufous Sengi (Rhynchocyon petersi) *Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) *Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) *Grant's Golden Mole (Eremitalpa granti) *Four-Toed Hedgehog (Atelerix albiventris) *Cape Hare (Lepus capensis) *Western Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes verus) *Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) *Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) *Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza) *Patas Monkey (Erythrocebus patas) *De Brazza's Monkey (Cercopithecus neglectus) *Gelada (Theropithecus gelada) *Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) *Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) *Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) *Straw-Colored Fruit Bat (Eidolon helvum) Birds *Tanzanian Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus ruhae) *Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) *Lesser Flamingo (Phoenicoparrus minor) *Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) *Superb Starling (Lamprotornis superbus) *Lilac-Breasted Roller (Coracias caudatus) *Southern Masked Weaver (Ploceus velatus) *African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) *Southern Carmine Bee-Eater (Merops nubicoides) *Cape Sparrow (Passer melanurus) *Greater Honeyguide (Indicator indicator) *Pied Crow (Corvus albus) *Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) *Pied Kingfisher (Ceryle rudis) *Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) *Egyptain Goose (Alopochen aegyptiaca) *White-Faced Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna viduata) *African Penguin (Spheniscus demersus) *Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) *Yellow-Billed Stork (Mycteria ibis) *African Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) *Western Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) *Goliath Heron (Ardea goliath) *Kori Bustard (Ardeotis kori) *Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) *Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) *Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) *Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) *White-Backed Vulture (Gyps africanus) *Lappet-Faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotos) *African Fish Eagle (Haliaeetus vocifer) *Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) *African Harrier Hawk (Polyboroides typus) *Pale Chanting Goshawk (Melierax canorus) *Spotted Eagle Owl (Bubo africanus) *Scretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) *Namaqua Sandgrouse (Pterocles namaqua) *Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) *Congo Peafowl (Afropavo congensis) Reptiles and Amphibians *Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) *Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) *Rainbow Agama (Agama agama) *Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) *Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) *Cape Cobra (Naja nivea) *Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) *African Rock Python (Python sebae) *African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) Inverabrates *Dung Beetle (Scarabaeus sacer) *Mound-Building Termite (Macrotermes michaelseni) Episodes (TBA) Gallery Concepts TLK AITPL Simba.png TLK AITPL Nala.png TLK AITPL Pumbaa.png Promos Disney Channel Promo fan-made.png Trivia *Some animators who worked on the PBS Kids Show Wild Kratts are also working on this show evan the design of the animals bare a reseblence to those off of Wild Kratts. Category:Blog posts